The True Story of Shadow
by thegreatgreywolf
Summary: shadow is wandering around the ark and finds a book containg a picture that changes evrything he knows about his past.
1. The discovery

**==ARTIST'S NOTES==**

**This is a fan-made story of Shadow's 'real' past. **

**Ever wonder what would happen if Shadow was attullay human on the ARK?**

The True story of Shadow

It has been a few years since Shadow discovered the truth about his past, and everything on earth has been peaceful

Eggman hasn't made any plots to take over the world. But Shadow just can't seem to get a few things off his mind, and therefore he finds himself back on the ARK once again.

"Why. Why can't I seem to put the past behind me!" He started, as he walked across the ARK's hallways. "I've tried but every time I close my eyes I see the G.U.N's patrols swarming in and seeing Maria's face as she sends me to earth..." Shadow turned to go inside of Maria's room; he remembered some of this... Where they used to mostly be. He sighed.

"I just can't seem to make since of anything anymore is there something I'm missing about **WHAT CAN IT BE**." Shadow yelled as he slams his fist into the side off the wall hard. It caused a crack on the wall, and then pieces of the wall crumble. A book falls out of the hole and lands right near Shadow, he curiously saw the title. 'Maria's Diary'. "What's this" He said picking up the book, he opened up a page, and a photo was in one of the pages, he slid the picture out of the book, trying to be careful not to rip it while doing so. He looked at the picture carefully, it was a group picture...It was all black and white. So probably from the time Maria was from. He looked at the picture more; the picture seemed to be of Maria, Gerald Robotink, and some other guys he didn't know. But he knew they were workers at the labs, but there was one guy who really stood out. That seemed..._Familiar_ somehow….

"Who is that?" Shadow asked, looking more at the picture, seeing more details of the guy. He looked like- "No it can't be is. Is this…me?" He asked himself. The boy looked so much like him! The hair was black and red, not exactly like his. He wore clothing, similar to his body. White fur on the end of his collar, and red tips on the end of his sleeves, like on his arms.

"No this is **impossible**! I was created as a hedgehog! I was never human or was I…" He looked at himself in a mirror in Maria's room, and then looked at the photo in his hand. "No this can't be true…What happened to me? In this book…Could this hold some of my true past…" Shadow began tp read, he was determined to find out something about his past!

"This must be Maria's diary so everything I about being created is a lie but how all I can do now is read to find out..."

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today Grandfather tested out his new machine he's been trying to get to work for a while I told him maybe he should hire someone to help him out he says he doesn't trust anyone with his _

_Projects except the workers he trust I just hope he gets someone one day who can knows a lot about machines to help"_

Maria walked down the hallway of the ARK, all was really normal. Nothing too weird, her grandfather was working on a new invention, and everyone was helping. He closest friend Ty ran up to her, he lived in the ARK with his father, but his father unfourtnally died on a illness, so now; he lives here on the ARK with Maria, since she was like a sister to him.

"Hey Maria! Where you heading?" Ty asked giving off a smile, he was younger then Maria, so he had to look up at Maria while talking to her. "I'm going to check on grandfather, he's been getting so frustrated lately!" Maria started, she was often worried about her grandfather mostly ALL the time! "I'm hoping he just doesn't work too hard, he was up all night last night trying to get that machine to work…" She said as she bit her lip, worried that the machine might hurt him. And even worse, kill him… "Has he mentioned what it does yet?" Ty asked, being a curious little kid. "Not yet, I'm hoping he does soon, I'm just _DYING_ to know!" She said being somewhat impatient, she just wanted to see the thing her grandfather was working on. He never told her what it was, or basically, or anything was really. "Maybe we could get it out of Doctor Draco," Ty said snickering a little bit. "Maybe," Maria started to think about it, but considered not to do that, "But I doubt it he's his most trusted worker!" "I'm sure we could get it out of someone if we keep asking!" Ty pleaded Maria to go with it, cause he _REALLY_ wanted to know! So badly! Maria sighed and smiled at T. "Your right. We just have to keep trying then," She said right before she heard something in the background.

**CRASH! **Ty and Maria looked towards the lab; there was smoke coming from the lab! Maria gasped as she started to run to the lab, Ty looked worried and started to follow alongside her. They both ran into the lab, where Professor Gerald and his workers were working. When they got into the room, they saw a small fire on the machine. Wasn't too big, but wasn't too small either, but it was quickly put out by one of the workers.  
>"Grandfather is everything OK?" Maria asked running up to him, she looked like she was about to cry, she was much worried about him! He didn't look hurt, or dying. But she was still worried! "I told you not to come in here when we're working!" Gerald rubbed his head and looked at Maria. Maria looked down in quite sadness, "But I wanted to see if you were ok…" She said as she looked up at her Grandfather with sorrowful eyes. He sighed roughly, he didn't want to yell at his only granddaughter, "Well I'm fine," He said. "You still didn't get that thing work all that!" Maria started, "Thing is going to do is get you killed!"<p>

"Well if it happens it happens there would be nothing I can do about! Now leave the lab!" Gerald commanded his granddaughter, but Maria folded her arms in a grumpyish way,  
>"No grandfather!" She replied, "Why can't you just find someone who know more about mechanical work!"<p>

"I don't need anyone but my own workers!" He started to yell at Maria, not loudly. But he was going to start. "Now leave my sight at once!" Maria looked tough, but that face soon turned to sorrow, she covered it up by turning her head, "**Fine!** I will!" She yelled as she ran out of the room with Ty following right beside her.

"Professor Gerald!" Doctor Draco came running over to Doctor Gerald, helping him up onto his feet. Draco is one of Doctor Gerald's finest and most trusted workers, he's been working on the ARK for years with Doctor Gerald. "Is everything alright?" He asked worried like. "No not everything is alright, I keep making Maria worry about me with this invention!" He said pointing to the machine that they were working on, which seemed to be out of order now…"I don't know what is wrong with it…I've made harder inventions, but I just think something is missing…" He said shaking his head, sighed roughly. He looked at the door, where Maria went off to,  
>"Maybe Maria is right, maybe I need someone who can help with the machine work…" He turned to Draco, "I think it's time to hire another worker" He said. "Do you need me to help find anyone?" He asked reaching for a pencil in his pocket to write about this, But Gerald shook his head, making Draco put the pencil back in his pocket.<br>"No I think I can do this on my own..."

Maria ran into her room, she jumped into her bed, she laid her head onto the pillow; with her head in the pillow. She groaned and kicked her feet a little, not roughly, but she kept at it.  
>Ty walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed, he looked worried about her. She seemed depressed… "Are you ok Maria?" He asked patting her back. Maria stopped kicking, knowing Ty was now in the room. "No I'm not!" She lifted her head to see Ty, she sighed again. "I can't stand seeing grandfather like this! He's always angry over his stupid inventions lately! Sometimes I feel like he's taking it out on me…" She said her voice raised while yelling, but got quieter as she got depressed. "He's not taking it out on you Maria…" Ty started, "He's just afraid of you thinking he's a failure, he's usually able to work with machines he just having a little trouble, and he doesn't want you to be disappointed!" He paused, he looked at Maria. Who seemed still depressed about it. He patted her back, "You see him as an amazing inventor…He just doesn't want to let you down is all…"<br>Maria looked at Ty, she closed her eyes for a bit to think, "I guess your right he's _does_ get a little upset when I ask how things are going…So he hesitates to answer them he's working so hard…" Maria suddenly got an idea in mind! She smiled as she got it. "Maybe I shouldn't ask about it for a while! Then when it's done, I can ask all the questions I want!" She said grinning in delight now! "Yeah! So I guess I shouldn't bother him for a while either! I'm always peaking in on the experiments he gets so ticked off but it's funny!" Maria laughed a little bit, and so did Ty, happy to see her happy now. Ty looked up at a clock in the room, he noticed the time. "Oh! I got to go, so I'll see you later Maria!" He said jumping off the bed and going out of the room. Waving good-bye to Maria, Maria waved back to him. "Ok! Bye Ty!" She exclaimed, she rested her head back onto the pillow. She smiled softly. She was going to make her grandfather happy, so they don't have to worry about eachother…  
>She sighed, and fell asleep…<p>

Next morning, Maria woke up with Ty jumping on top of the bed and yelling excitingly at Maria.  
>"Wake up Maria!" He exclaimed happily as he kept on jumping. Maria rubbed her eyes still being tired, "W..What's going on?" She asked lifting her head to see Ty better. "Professor Gerald wants to see you!" He said jumping off the bed, he went off to the opening of the door. Maria yawned loudly and waved her hand. "Ok, I'll be there in a minute.." She yawned and shooed him away so she could get ready. "Ok! See you there!" Ty exclaimed running off to the lab.<br>Maria got up out of bed, she walked over and got herself dressed, out of her nightclothes, and into her regular day clothes. She brushed her hair quickly, knowing she had to get there soon, and put on her shoes. She started going off, out of her room, and to the lab. She rushed into see Ty, Her grandfather, and some workers. They were all standing around something, or someone? "You wanted to see me ?" Maria asked him.  
>"Yes Maria…" He started looking at Maria, "I know you've been worried about with my new invention, but you won't have to worry about that anymore! I took your advice and hired someone who knew about mechanical issues. Maria I would like you to meet Shadow," Professor Gerald moved away, to reveal a younger boy, just about Maria's age. He looked…strange. "From what I've heard from everyone he's the one you need when you're having trouble with machines," Professor Gerald said.<br>Maria had no clue of what to think of Shadow, he seemed a little weird to her…he seemed a little imitating, and she's never seen anyone wear some much black before! "Hello Shadow. It's nice to meet you," Maria said smiling kindly. "And I guess it's nice to meet you to," Shadow said, seeming a bit annoyed about it, he folded his arms after saying that. Maria looked at Shadow, a bit annoyed at his tone of his voice when talking back.  
>"So shadow where did you come from?" Ty asked, becoming very curious about Shadow and what he does. "The earth." Shadow said, not giving out any location. Just, 'The Earth'. Ty just look at him<br>"Shadow…um so I heard you know a lot about machinery type stuff," Ty said trying to give off a smile at Shadow, but he just glared at him. "Well then you heard right, I can fix mostly any machine…" He said, seeming so proud of himself.  
>"So does that mean you can help the professor with his invention?"<br>"Of course it does well."

"I'll believe it when I see it…" Maria gave Shadow a very challenging look, like she wanted to fight him.  
>"You'll see very soon <em>Mary<em>," He said, getting her name wrong, making Maria ticked off now.  
><em><strong>" <strong>_**ITS MARIA**"  
>"Yeah whatever,"<br>Shadow walked past Maria, he smirked. Looking all cocky like. Maria stuck out her tongue at him.  
>"I can't believe that guy! What a jerk!" She started to complain, as she started walking away. Ty followed close beside. "Why couldn't Grandfather hire someone normal why he have to get that…thing!"<br>"I think you should give him a chance Maria…" Ty said trying to get Maria to calm down.  
>Maria sighed, "I guess your right, I'll try to get along with him…" Maria said, also thinking to herself '<em>But the good thing is if the machine blows up it will be shadow caught in the blast not grandfather'<em>

In the lab Gerald, Doctor Draco, and Shadow are hovering around the machine trying to figure out how to get it to work, they seemed puzzled, and worried that it might blow up. "Yesterday we got it to work but it seems like the power supply isn't strong enough," Doctor Draco said trying to give Shadow some information about the machine.  
>"I'm going to take out the old power supply unit and build another one" Shadow said, looking at the Doctors. "Why? That's the strongest we can get," Professor Gerald said, questioning Shadow.<br>"I've been experimenting with smaller machines with a power unit sort of like," Shadow said pointing to the machine, "This. I had trouble find something strong enough to power it, but then I got my hands on one of these!" Shadow pulled a gem out of his pocket, it was a green gem, glowing brightly. "That's a **CHAOS EMERALD!**" Doctor Draco shouted, they were very rare! He wondered how he found one of those!  
>"How did one of those?" Doctor Draco asked, looking at the glowing chaos emerald. "It wasn't easy," Shadow said smirking proudly. "After months of building, I've been able to finally make inventions powered by the chaos emerald! It can power anything!" Shadow looked over at Doctor Draco, "Draco take out the old unit, shadow make a new emerald powered one! We'll <em>finally<em> get this up and running in within a couple of days!" Doctor Gerald exclaimed excitingly.

Maria was chasing Ty through the ARK. Maria always enjoyed playing with Ty in the Ark, kept her mind off of the invention and her grandfather.  
>"I'm going to catch you Ty!" Maria exclaimed trying to grab Ty, but he kept on running away from Maria quickly. "I'd like to see you try! You aren't fast enough!" Ty was faster than Maria, but Maria was determined to catch Ty this time!<br>Ty ran through the hallway, and when Maria ran after him she bumped into something! She fell to the floor and looked up and saw she ran into…  
>"Shadow! Oh I'm <em>so<em> sorry!" Maria said getting up, brushing herself off while apologizing.  
>"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Shadow glared at Maria as she got up, he wasn't too happy about her running into him..<br>"I'm sorry I was chasing Ty!" She kept apologizing,  
>" <em>I should been watching where I should have been watching where I was going<em>," He said mockingly. "This isn't a **playground** you know!"  
>"Of course I know!"<br>"Then stop acting like it is!"  
>Ty ran walked down the hallway and saw Maria and Shadow yelling at each other, he was confused at why they were yelling at each other.<br>"Maria what's going on?" He asked rubbing his arm, worried he was also going to get yelled at.  
>"It's <strong>SHADOW! <strong>He's being a jerk _**AGAIN!**_" Maria said turning to Shadow again as she yelled.  
>"Umm…Shadow maybe you should try beging a <em>little<em> nicer to Maria, She's been here longer then you she knows more about this place," Ty said, trying to get them to stop fighting. It didn't seem to be working too much…  
>"Don't tell me what to do squirt!" He yelled turning to Ty angrily. "You think I'm not going to have a <em><strong>kid<strong>_ tell me what do!"  
>Ty stared at shadow looking like he wanted to attack him…<br>"HEY! Don't yell at him you haven't even been here for a full day and your already causing trouble!" Maria grabbed Shadow's collar, making him turn towards her.  
>"You're the one who wanted your grandfather to hire someone <em>Mary<em>!" He slapped her hand away from him, glaring at her.  
>"<strong>IT'S MARIA!<strong> Forget it!" She turned to Ty "I _tried_ give him a chance but he just has no heart it all he cares about no one but **himself**!" Maria yelled before running away with tears running down her eyes. Ty tried to run after her, but tripped and looked at her run away. "Maria Wait!" He yelled trying to get her to stop, but she wouldn't...  
>"Jeez, what's her problem…" Shadow said crossing her arms.<br>Ty turned to Shadow in anger once he got up. "How could you just sit there in act like a jerk in front of her for** NO** reason! I told her she should give you a chance, but I don't think you deserve it any more!" Ty yelled angrily at him,  
>"Ok then do you want me to do?"<br>" I think you should go apologize to Maria! At least think about it! Maria's never really had anyone but her grandfather! She's been alone half of her life!" He said looking where Maria went off to. "I think you should be friendlier or just don't talk to her anymore! I **HATE** seeing her upset if you make her cry any more you'll be sorry!" He said, seeming like he was going to turn into an angry animal and attack him! Shadow opened his eyes wide in surprise, Ty had a look in his eyes full of anger he may be young but that look freaked Shadow out a little bit!  
>Shadow just walked away, he did start to feel a little guilty about upsetting Maria…<br>As he's walking down the hall in his all he could think about was what Maria said to him…  
><em>'You don't care about anyone but yourself'<br>_It seemed like it just kept on echoing through his head, just until he couldn't take it anymore!_  
><em>He walked to Marias room and knocked on the door "WHO IS IT?" Maria shouted loudly, in her voice you could tell she was still crying.  
>"Its Shadow," He said kind of calmly. He knew he couldn't get her to calm down, not after the fight they got into.<br>"GO AWAY! I don't want to see you anymore!"  
>"Maria I'm... I'm sorry for yelling at you…I know I can't make you forgive me, but I would really like if you could somehow…" Shadow said, he sounded kind of sad.<br>Maria opened the door slightly all he could see was half of her face. She didn't say anything, just look at him.  
>"Maria I'm really sorry for yelling at you, this is all new to me…I really don't know how to be social with a lot of people..."<br>Maria looked at him, he seemed like he was getting sad. She sighed quietly. So he wouldn't hear her.

"Like you, I was alone most of my life. I always felt like an outsider around people I've never really had any friends I've just always been so full of anger…" Shadow clenched his fist and looked at the door. "I take it out of the wrong people,"  
>"Well for half of my life I was alone, I was so young when my parents died I can't even remember being on earth...My grandfather raised me up here on the ark. I don't even remember what is looks life down on earth anymore, since I could never go down there anymore…" She said opening the door, to show all of her now.<br>"Wow that sounds awful…" Shadow looked at her, "I guess I could try to forgive you but it will take time, I haven't talked to a new person in a long time, So I'm just so used to friendly people that I don't know how to handle people with a slightly different personality's…" He said looking up at her face now.  
>"I'm sorry for yelling at you too. Maybe we could try to get along and be friends," Maria said smiling a warmly at him.<br>"I guess we could try," Shadow looked up at Maria's smile, and gave off a small smile.  
>"So shadow I just have one question," She started; "What's with all the black?"<br>Shadow looked Maria with a sarcastic look and said "What's with all the blue?"  
>Maria looked at him smiling and they both started laughing at each other.<p>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**If you're wondering who Ty is; He's the Sargent from Shadow the Hedgehog (the Game)**

**and Doctor Draco is a FC/OC on the ARK**


	2. Chaos

The Next Morning,

Maria woke up later, not too late, but she was kept awake by Shadow and the others working on the new power unit..  
>Maria woke up to the sound of Ty knocking at her door. She got out of bed and put on her slippers.<br>"Good Morning Maria," Ty said with a smile. "Morning," Maria responded rubbing her eyes.  
>"You didn't get much sleep either?"<br>"Yeah Shadow didn't want to work on the power thing in the lab so he was in his room working on it." "Maybe"  
>Maria yawned and was thinking how nice it would be to just crawl back into bed and sleep ALL day… Maria shook her head trying to wake herself up more, "We should go see how their doing" She said looking over at Ty.<br>Maria and Ty walked down to the lab, she saw Doctor Draco and Professor Gerald observing what Shadow was building. She could see Doctor Draco speaking with Shadow, and she could see that Doctor Draco was _pretending_ to know what Shadow was talking about.  
>Maria chuckled, then Shadow put the tools down. "Well, Look who desided to wake up." He said with a small chuckle. Maria crossed her arms and shot an angry glance at Shadow.<br>"Hey we didn't get much sleep because of you!" She started, "Shadow why couldn't you work on that thing in the lab like everyone else!"  
>Shadow began clearing his station, closed his eyes half way, and said "Because I didn't feel like it."<br>Ty sighed and walked over to a chair. "Like, that's not a very good answer." He said as shadow put all of his tool into his desk.  
>"Ok ok, I'll work in the lab from now on," He said with a sigh. Sumbitting to their requests.<br>Maria look at Shadow with a relived look and said "That would be nice." She walked over to the machine looking curious "How's the machine thing going?" She asked, looking at it more.  
>"It's going well it could be done in a couple of days, or a couple of weeks, if we have any more trouble," Shadow said.<br>Professor Gerald walked up to Shadow put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "Shadow, you've been working all night. Why don't you take a break?" He said, "I think me and Doctor Draco can handle this for now, we'll call you if we need any more help."  
>"Are you sure I can stay?" Shadow asked.<br>"If you want I'm sure now go take a break."  
>"Well ok."<br>Shadow put his tools down and walked out the door.  
>Shadow, Maria, and Ty looked at each other and ran out after him.<br>When Maria and Ty caught up to Shadow, they were walking next to Shadow with mischievous looks on their face. They _obviously_ wanted to get some information out of him.  
>"So shadow, I'm just curious you've been working on that machine with every one for a while, and me and Maria just wanted to know what it does.." Ty said as he walked on the right side of Shadow.<br>"Yeah, Tell us Shadow," Maria said, walking on the left side of Shadow.  
>Maria and Ty got up into to Shadow's face and began staring at him. Shadow was looking nervous at them he just sighed, "I guess you guys won't leave me alone, if I don't tell you something. Well Gerald and Draco haven't told me all about yet but they've ben making some kind of weird helmet and experimenting with some weird blue goop, and they've been putting it in the machine together." He said shrugging, "They looked pretty disappointed I guess they didn't get the results they were looking for it just came out the way it went in, but that's basically all I know"<br>Ty and Maria had looks on their faces like they were thinking about what does, Ty looking disappointed just shrugged his shoulders wishing he could have told them a little more.  
>"Well, I guess we know a little more than we did yesterday." Then Ty had a look on his face like he was plotting something.<br>"Well in the mean time we have nothing better to do, why don't we play a game?" He asked, Marias face lighted up. "Yeah! Let's play a game!" She exclaimed happily.  
>Shadow just looked at them like they were crazy, he put lifted both hands up and said "Uh no thanks I don't really play games."<br>"Aw come on!" Maria said pointing her finger at Shadow "All you have to do is chase Ty"  
>Ty jumped up pointing his thumb to his chest, "Yeah! I'm really fast!" He said crossing his arms, "I bet none of you can catch me!" Shadow kneeled down to Ty's view and pointed his finger and placed it to Ty's head "You want to bet squirt?" Shadow looked at him excepting his challenge.<br>"Fine lets start! Then you get a ten second head start! Ok then, ready, set, GO!" Ty began running as fast has he could, and Shadow and Maria began counting backwards from ten.  
>"Ok! Let's go!" Maria exclaimed. Shadow and Maria were running after Ty. They could see him dead behide him. He nearly ran in to a few of the workers, but ended up knocking one down. "Sorry!" Ty shouted, "You guys are so slow! I bet professor Gerald could run faster than both of you!"<br>Shadow was running as fast as he could, jumping over pieces of metal that were lying around, and Maria didn't see it and almost tripped over one.  
>Ty was looking behind him and flipped his eyelid down to Shadow and Maria, all this did was tick Shadow off and made him more determined to catch him!<br>Maria was trying to catch up to Shadow "Wait up!" She shouted, "If I wait up for you, I'll never catch him!" Shadow shouted as he contuined running.  
>After a few minutes of running, Maria was finally catching up to Shadow. But all the sudden one of the ARK workers walked out of the room in the hallway and Maria accidently knocked him down.<br>"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "Oh that's quite all right accidents happen," The worker said getting back up.  
>Maria seemed embarrassed but that didn't stop her from trying to catch up to everyone! But she was starting to ware down, she was getting tired.<br>Shadow could see Maria starting to run out of breath, he slowed down jogging next to her and said "Aw come on Maria, you're going to let a little kid out run you."  
>"I guess so, I'm just so tired!" She said panting with her words. Shadow stopped for a second to see if Maria was ok.<br>When he saw that she was, he began running up ahead. "Don't worry! I'll get him for ya!" He exclaimed running more quickly.  
>Maria sat down on the ground trying to catch her breath, she lifted her head up wiped the sweat from her head. Then she could see Shadow up ahead and saw him take something out of his pocket.<br>She squinted her eyes; trying to see what he had in his hand then veggly heard him say something.  
>Then she saw a flash of light, and the next thing see knew he was gone!<br>Her eyes opened wide with amazement! She stood up looked around for a minute trying, to see where he went.  
>"Shadow? Shadow? Where'd did you go?" She said looking around, But no sign of him, "Well that was weird…He just disappeared…" Maria thought to herself, <em>"No way he's that fast…" <em>Maria got up, fixed her dress and ran through half of the ARK. She stopped for a minute, trying to think about what happen. Then she hears someone walking towards her, it was Shadow. Shadow, walking holding Ty up but by his shirt. "See," he turned his head to the side of his shoulder, and had a cocky look on his face, "Told you I'd be able to catch him." "No!" Ty looked annoyed waving his arms and trying to get Shadow to put him down, "You must have cheated! You must have ran in the opposite direction of me!"  
>Shadow lifted Ty up to his face and just looked at him angrily, " I don't cheat squirt."<br>Ty squinted his eye, obviously not believing his story. "Then how did you end up in front of me?" He asked, still pretty unhappy.  
>Shadow, lifted his head up then crossed his arms and said "I must have been running so fast you must have missed me," Shadow turned his head to the end of the hallway. Then everyone heard Doctor Draco walking toward everyone looking for shadow. "Shadow, Professor Gerald needs your help again," He said.<br>Shadow nodded his head, "Ok I'll be there in a minute." He said looking at him.  
>Then he walked away waving his hand, "I'll see you guys later," He said.<br>Ty turned to Maria and tugged on her sleeve. "Wow shadow must be really fast! I didn't see him pass me!" Ty exclaimed.  
>Maria was staring into space, thinking about what happened.<br>"Are you ok?" Ty asked getting her attention.  
>"Oh I'm fine Ty," She said."Did you see any strange light?"<br>"Now that you mention it, I did see a quick flash of light, right before Shadow caught me!, OH maybe that's why I didn't see him catch up to me!"  
>"But it weird, It's like I just saw Shadow disappear right before my eyes…Maybe I'll ask him about it later.."<p>

That night, Maria couldn't get what happened out of her mind. So she went to Shadow's room, she took a deep breath, then and knocked on Shadow's door.  
>Shadow opened the door slightly to see who it was. "Oh hey Maria is something up?" He said opening the door more.<br>"Kind of," Maria looking nervous puts her hands to the back off her head and said "Well I kind of saw something _strange_ when you were chasing Ty." She lift her head a little nervous to make eye contact with Shadow, "Want to know if you saw anything as strange too…"  
>"I think I know what you're talking about. You saw a light didn't you?" Shadow said looking at her.<br>"Yes Shadow." Maria nodded, "I wanted to know if you had anything to do with it…"  
>Shadow put his head down and sighed, "Well I guess I have no choice but to show you what happened," He waved his and signaling her to come in, Maria walked in to Shadow's room in looked around in amazement, she saw so many great invention!<br>She started running around trying to see everything, "Wow shadow you made all of these!" She exclaimed in delight. Shadow smiled looking a little embarrassed, "Yeah I have had a lot of spare time on my hands…"  
>Maria picked up one of his inventions and said "These are amazing! My grandfather make a lot of neat experiments, but he's never made a lot like these!" Maria eyes were sparkling with excitement, "Hey what does that do?" said Maria pointing to one of his inventions he had on a shelf. Shadow picked it up off the shelf, and Maria saw that they were a pair of red shoes. "This is something I've been working on for a while, I think I've final gotten them to work! They're rocket shoes when you walk, it will feel like you're walking on air," He said showin them to Maria. Maria lifted up the shoes she wanted to try them on but she wasn't so sure. Maria looked in a box that was next to Shadow bed she lifted something out of the box. Her eyes opened wide, she wasn't sure what to think. "Shadow is this a gun?" Maria asked looking at them. "Yeah I've been working with a couple of guns, so I've tried making my own type like laser guns and a bunch of others kinds," Shadow said nodding his head.<br>Maria just stared at the gun, stood up, and looked at Shadow.  
>"I don't like the idea of having guns on theARK…" She said kind of quiet like.<br>Shadow sat down on his bed and chuckled, "Don't worry none of them are loaded. I left all the ammo back on earth. I brought them with me so I could fix them up, maybe your grandfather would give me advice," He said putting away the gun. Maria took a breath in a sigh of relief, then Maria walked up to Shadow and sat next to him on the bed, then she began to glare at Shadow. She folded her hands together and said; "OK Shadow it's time to tell me what was that flash of light I saw, and give me the _complete_ true!".  
>"Ok give me a sec," Shadow said getting up off the bed, and went to the coat hanger where his jacket has hanging, and took something out of the pocket and sat back down next to Maria.<br>Shadow turned his head to Maria and said; "This is what I used to make that flash of light."  
>Shadow opened the palm of hand. "Wow..It's so beautiful.." Maria said in wonder.<br>"This is called a chaos emerald," He started "It make look pretty, but they have special powers that people sometimes use for evil…"  
>"That's terrible!" Maria said worried like.<br>"I've been using the chaos emerald as a power supply for my inventions, it gives them the boost it need without over powering them, That flash of light you saw; I was reading in a book that some people have been able to control the chaos emerald you can manipulate them to do what you want…So after experimenting, I have been finally been to control the chaos emerald I have learned to warp to different locations with I have been calling it the _chaos control_."  
>Maria gave Shadow a disbelieving look as if she wasn't believing a word Shadow said!<br>"Are you sure you're not lying to me?" She asked in disbelief.  
>"You don't believe me? Then let me give you a demonstration," Shadow said as he got off his bed. He walked infornt of the door, he lifted the chaos emerald and the air and shouted "<strong>CHAOS CONTROL<strong>" Shadow's hand began flashing and backed up to the end of the bed. She couldn't believe what was happening!  
>Then the green light see saw before appeared again and the next thing see knew Shadow was gone! Maria jumped off the bed looking for Shadow then she ran around the room looking for him. "OK Shadow the games over! This <em>can't<em> be real this must be a trick!" She said in disbelief. She couldn't believe Shadow just..Dissapeared!  
>She looked under the bed, then in the closet, she couldn't believe what happened! She panicked and ran towards the door when she opened it.<br>She jumped backwards "AHH!" She screamed, There was shadow waiting right outside the door.  
>"Need a hand?" Shadow asked as he grabbed Maria's hand. Shadow helped Maira up, she still looked shocked, it was just…not natural!<br>"So everything you said was true?" She asked looking at him.  
>"I told you," Shadow said with a smirk.<br>"Shadow you are amazing!" Maria exclaimed excited.  
>Shadow looked up at the time and shouted "Oh crap! Professor Gerald was expecting me a while ago!" He said as he started running out the door. He waved good-bye to Maria. "Seeya!" He shouted as he soon was gone.<br>While shadow was running, Maria quietly said "Good bye," and put her fists up to her lips and began blushing.

Shadow was running as fast as he could he didn't want everyone waiting any longer! As he comes to a turn in the hallway and he see doctor Draco talking on a phone, Shadow stood behind the wall trying to eavesdrop on what he was talking about…  
>"Are there any updates on the machine?" He heard the person on the other line say.<br>"Not yet," Doctor Draco began, "But he's getting closer."  
>"Are you sure you don't need help up there yet?"<br>"I'll inform you when I need you guys."  
>"OK, Then call back real soon.."<br>"Don't worry I think it will be real soon…"  
>Shadow looked from the back of the wall he was angry at the doctor now!<br>But Doctor Draco didn't see him shadow clentched his fist and said to himself  
>"What's that doctor up to? What's he <em>really<em> about?"


	3. Dreams

The next Morning,  
>Maria was up before anyone else, she walked quietly to the room where they kept the food, she opened the fridge, and took an apple out. As she was about to take a bite she heard noises coming from the lab and walked carefully to the lab trying not to wake anyone one up.<br>She went up to the lab entrance tying to open the door but it was locked by a password. Maria thought to herself what would grandfather put has his password? When Maria had an idea of what it must be she chuckled, and then typed in her own name in.  
>"Access granted" The Machien said, opening the door to the lab. Maria looked around the lab curiously all she could hear was nothing, but she turned around to leave she heard a rattling noise coming from her grandfather's desk. She ran over towards it, and saw a small box on top of the desk.<br>Maria turned her head to the side not sure to think then she reach out to touch it, she heard someone shout.  
>"Maria what are you doing in here!" It was Shadow.<br>Shadow walked up to Maria and shot an angry glare at her. He crossed his arms "Well are you going to explain?"  
>Maria closed her eyes and sighed "Well I…..-" Maria was interrupted by Shadow turning his head from side to side.<br>"Did you hear that?" Maria and shadow turned their heads toward the box that was making noise.  
>"That's why I came in here Shadow! I kept hearing noises." Maria said pointing to the box, showing it was the thing making the noise.<br>Shadow put one hand on the table about to grab it, then the box started to jump to the side. Maria turned to Shadow and said "So do you know what is inside?"  
>"I have no idea, I think it's something Draco and the Professor are working on." Shadow answered turning to Maria.<br>"So they haven't told you anything about it?"  
>"No they haven't I only get to help with the machinery. They don't let me see the experiments"<br>Maria closed her eyes "Maybe we should open it" She said.  
>Shadow put his hand on his chin trying to think about it, "But we don't know what's in there. What's if it's dangerous!"<br>Maria squinted her eyes at the boy, "Well were never going to find out if we don't open it!" She said convincing Shadow.  
>"Well I'll give you that one, now stand back. I'll open it." Sahdow said nodding as Maria stepped back behind a chair, looking curious.<br>Shadow picked up the box about to open it, when doctor Draco and Professor Gerald walked in.  
>"Shadow! What the hell are you doing with that?" One of them shouted at him.<br>Shadow looked at them embarrassed, he knew he was busted.  
>"Explain yourself." Profressor Gerald said crossing his arms.<br>"Well I was just-" Shadow started, but Maria stepped in front of shadow and said "He was picking it up off the ground, he asked me to get him something for his invention when I bumped into the desk. He didn't want me to pick it up him case in was dangerous."  
>Professor Gerald turned his head to Shadow "Is that true?"<br>Shadow sounding nervous; "Yeah I just wanted to make sure there was nothing in there that could blow up and hurt Maria!"  
>Professor Gerald closed his eyes and smiled "Well thank you for looking out for my granddaughter. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. Now Shadow we won't need your help today, were not working with the machines today. So me and Draco can handle this."<br>Shadow bowed his head.  
>"Thank you." He said.<br>"Looks like you got the day off today Shadow!" Maria turned to Shadow, "OH! I got to go wake up Ty come on Shadow!"  
>"Wait what?" Shadow started, but Maria began dragging Shadow out of the lab by his arm.<br>When Maria and Shadow came out of the Maria took a deep breath and said "That was a close one" "Thanks for saving my butt back their Maria," Shadow said smiling at Maria.  
>"No problem! It's just too bad we didn't get to see what was inside the box…" Maria said dissapointed. Shadow shrugged his shoulder "Yeah whatever it was, it moves."<br>"Good morning guys." Ty walked up to Shadow and Maria.  
>"Good morning ty! Is everything ok?<br>"Sort of.." Ty just looked at Maria and didn't say another word.  
>"Hey Shadow, Shouldn't you be working in the lab with the others?" Ty asked, turning to Shadow.<br>"Not today, The professor gave me off today." Shadow responded.  
>"So what are you gonna do today?"<br>"I don't know having the day off might give me time to catch up on my other inventions."  
>Ty grabbed on to Shadow's sleeve and said in a whiney voice "Awww come shadow thats not a day off! You'll still be working!"<br>Maria pointed her finger at Shadow "You know he's got a point Shadow."  
>Shadow sighed, "Well what do you want me to do?" He asked looking at them.<br>"Hmmm…Shadow hasn't seen all of the ark yet, maybe we could show him around!" She said getting her idea out.  
>"That's a great idea Ty!" Shadow looked around and didn't say a word. He knew he's had no choice but to come with them. Maria and Ty grabbed on Shadow's arms and pulling him.<p>

When they finally stopped, they came up to a room there was lock with a password. Maria quickly typed it in.  
>"Access granted."<br>Maria turned to Shadow, "This were grandfather keeps all of the inventions he made when he was younger." Maria said leading Shadow into the room.  
>Shadow looked around in amazement. "You said he made these when he was younger but these are...I don't even know what to say…" Shadow said in amazement, to shocked for words.<br>"My grandfather has always loved inventing, he told me he stored about all the neat stuff he made. He just always loved making people happy with his inventions…It's his life, so that's why he came here." Maria said smiling in her train of thought.  
>After they were finished with the first room, Maria and Ty took Shadow through half of the ark.<br>"Ok! Shadow it's time to take you to my favorite room!" Maria opened the door and Shadow didn't see anything thing special in the room.  
>Until he walked up to the window, Shadow opened his eyes as wide as they could go he saw how beautiful the earth was from the ARK!...<br>"Isn't it amazing?" Maria said smiling at shadow  
>"And I thought being on the earth was beautiful..This would be as they say; out of this world."<br>Maria's smile started to turn into a frown. "It is real beautiful…But I still wish I could go on to the earth. One day, I've always dreamed of going down there to experience what other people do."  
>"That's your dream?" Shadow asked, and then he smiled. "Well one day I'll make your dream a reality. I'll take you their one day…"<br>Maria open her mouth wide open and began smiling.  
>Shadow looked at Ty. "Do you have any dreams?" He asked Ty.<br>"Well I dream of going down to meet and join G.U.N. I've always read about them, I feel like I could do a lot of good if I joined them!" Ty smiled and looked at Shadow. "So shadow do you have any dreams?" "Well I want to become the greatest inventor in the world, but I could never compete with your grandfather." Shadow said.  
>Maria was looking at shadow and began blushing, but quickly looked away when she made eye contact with him.<br>Ty look up into space and was pointing at something, "Hey everyone look a shooting star! Make a wish everyone!"  
>Maria put her hands together , closed her eyes, and made her wish<em>. "I Wish my time with shadow will never end…"<em>

Shadow was in his room, working on one of his old experiments. But he couldn't concentrate he couldn't stop think about Maria. He couldn't stop thinking about how she's never been to earth, and couldn't get the face she made when he told her that he would take her to earth one day…  
>Shadow walked up to his dresser, looking for his screwdriver "Dang I left it in the lab." Shadow said walking towards the door now.<br>Shadow opened his door, and was walking through the hallway and he saw Professor Gerald and Doctor Draco talking to each other.  
>When Professor Gerald walked away. Doctor Draco pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, Shadow was thinking about what he heard the other day. He was hoping to hear something else.<br>"Hello This is Draco. I've got another update for you. The professor has made some kind of weird goop creature, he's close to getting the machine done. Then we can find out if the creature has anything to do with the machine…"  
>Shadow began to turn away, he bumped into a table that had pieces of an invention on it.<br>"What was that Draco?" The voice on the other line said.  
>"I don't know, I call you back." Draco hung up his cellphone and ran to the other side of the hall to see Shadow on the ground.<br>"Well Shadow. How much of that did you hear?" Draco reached his arm out offering shadow a hand, but shadow slapped his hand away getting up himself up.  
>"I heard enough! Just what are you up to anyways?" Shadow said angrly.<br>Draco glared at shadow angrily.  
>"TELL ME NOW DRACO!"<br>Draco lifted Shadow up by his jacket, and pinned him up to the wall.  
>"I would keep your nose out of other peoples business if you know what's good for you!" Draco said as he kept pinning Shadow on the wall. Shadow stared at Draco in surprise.<br>"If you mention any of this to the professor, I will KILL you! **GOT IT**!" Draco said very angrly clentching his shirt harder.  
>Shadow nodded 'yes'.<br>Draco put Shadow down and gave him and evil glare before walking away. Shadow could not believe what just happened!  
>Shadow was shaken from the incident, but shook it off.<br>"Whatever he's up to it can't be good! I've got to tell Maria!"


	4. thanks

It was late at night, and Shadow was lying down on his bed. He couldn't sleep the because the words that Draco said kept echoing inside his head.  
>Shadow lifted his head up, and put both hands on his face.<br>"What can I do? Draco's planning something…Should I tell the professor?" Shadow asked himself, "No he wouldn't believe me; he's known him for years. Maybe I should tell-"  
>Shadow shook his head back and forth. "No I can't I can't let her get involved with this. Who knows what he'd do to her if he found out she knew…I'll have to figure this out myself, I can't tell anyone about this yet!"<p>

Later in the morning; Maria walked into the lab.  
>"Hello everyone," Maria said, but no one was listening, they were all too busy. Maria looking a little disappointed; looked over to Shadow's station and ran up to him. "Good morning Shadow!" She greeted, smiling. He looked behind him and said "Oh good morning Maria..." She just looked at Shadow but something seemed<em> strange<em>, she saw that he looked like he couldn't keep focus.  
>"Umm Shadow is something on your mind?" Maria asked worried.<br>Shadow just shook his head and said "Nothing"  
>Maria looked across the room and saw Doctor Draco giving a strange glance at Shadow. Maria saw Shadow look back at Draco with the same glare. Maria just scratched her head, she had no idea what was going on…<br>"Did something happen Shadow? If something's wrong you can tell me," Maria said putting her hand on Shadow's shoulder.  
>Shadow looked up and saw Doctor Draco, he was watching him like a hawk…He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to tell Maria <strong>anything<strong>! Then shadow nervously stood up and smiled at Maria, "Umm everything's fine Maria! I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night..Doctor Draco was giving me tips on one of my inventions!" He said looking at Draco nervously back and forth.  
>Maria's frown turned into a smile, "Ok! Now I see."<br>Then ty opened the lab door and said; "Hey Maria! Can you help me real quick?"  
>"Oh ok! I'll be right there, See you later Shadow!" She said as she ran out of the lab.<br>Shadow just sighed and thought to himself "_That was a close one…"_ Then Shadow felt a hand on his shoulder, it was the Professor. "Shadow come with me, I want to show you something."  
>Shadow looked puzzled, he had no idea what the Professor wanted him to see. Shadow and the Professor were walking down the hall, When they came to a door the professor locked in a password "Access granted" and they walked in. Shadow had never been in this part of the ARK before, as they were walking the Professor looked at Shadow and said Shadow; "I know you and Maria are becoming <em>very<em> close." He began.  
>Shadow's eyes opened wide, he was not expecting him to say that.<br>"I haven't seen Maria so happy in years! Ever since you came to the ARK, I've been seeing a great change in Maria! She usually seems like she's fine but I can see that she wishes that her life could be different. But now it seems like she's finally enjoys waking up in the morning, and I thank you for that Shadow!  
>So I wanted to show something I've been working on ever since I came to the ARK!"<br>They came to another door, and he locked in another password "access granted". The door opened to reveal the biggest invention Shadow had ever seen!  
>"I have never shown this to <em>anyone<em> not even Doctor Draco," Professor Gerald said.  
>Shadow could not believe what he was seeing! "What is this?" Shadow asked,<br>"I call this the Eclipse Cannon! I can do so much good for the Earth, it can destroy ANYTHING that comes close to the Earth, like if a meteor was heading their this would be able to destroy in seconds!" He said looking at it proudly.  
>"This is AMAZING!" Shadow said, "Does it work?"<br>"Not yet, it's not strong enough. But thanks to you, I think I'll be able to get it to work." Said the Professor.  
>"Me? What did I do?" Shadow asked confused.<br>"You have being able to get your machines powered by chaos emeralds. So I updated my machine, and once I get a few of the emeralds. I should be working!" He turned back to Shadow, looking down at him. "But this isn't all I wanted to show you shadow." He started walking, "Follow me."  
>"Where are we going now?" Asked Shadow looking around confused.<br>"I'm taking you to the cannon's core." Professor said as they kept going.  
>"Why are we going there?"<br>"There's something I've been keeping from everyone in the ARK."  
>Gerald came to the final door that needed a password "access granted".<br>Shadow walked into the core, and was shocked. He saw a HUGE creature in the middle of the core; it looked like it wasn't moving. But shadow was still being cautious "What is…what is that thing?"  
>"This is a prototype I've been working on after years of experimenting! I have been able to make this creature alive. I call it the ultimate life form…"<br>Shadow didn't look convinced, "It looks dead to me."  
>"I had to put a restraint on it, because it was going crazy. I couldn't control it I almost destroyed everything! I have to keep it in here, it could mean destruction of the ARK. I would like to finish the ultimate life form but I may change the design a little…I want to make one I can control."<br>Shadow couldn't believe it. He never knew that science could make something like that…  
>"I guess we should be getting back now." said the Professor. When shadow got back to the lab, He saw Doctor Draco and two other workers looking and yelling at Ty and Maria.<br>The Professor walked in and said; "What's going on here?"  
>Draco looked at him and crossed his arms "Why don't you ask your granddaughter!" He said, pointing at Maria.<br>The Professed shot a glance at Maria, "Well Maria, what happened?"  
>Maria turned and she didn't want to make eye contact, "Well Me and Ty we were…" Then Draco stepped in, "They were running around the lab! And they completed destroyed the power unit we've been working on! Now we have to start ALL over again!"<br>"Is this true Maria?"  
>Maria closed her eyes reluctant to answer, "Yes it is all true…"<br>The Professor looking furious said; "I've told you a million times the lab is not a playground! You've completely disobeyed me! You've destroyed the unit we've been working on! I don't even want to look at you right now!" He yelled at Maria, "You are not allowed in the lab ANYMORE!"  
>Maria looking shocked, she's never seen him THIS mad! "But grandfather-!"<br>"No buts! Now get out Of my sight!" He yelled pointing at the door.  
>Maria ran out of the lab, starting to burst out into tears, "And as for you Ty! Same goes for you!"<br>Shadow looked disappointed; he looked to the door and decided to run after her. Maria was running to her room, when she then tripped! She didn't even want to get up..But sat up against the wall and just began crying more. She turned her head as she heard Shadow's voice. "Maria are you ok?" He asked, looking down at her. Maria looked up at Shadow. "No! Does everything look ok?"  
>Shadow reached out his handed and helped her up, "Maria your grandfather was just angry, and he didn't mean what he was saying…" Maria just turned her head, "I know he's angry, and has the right to be…But I just feel like all I do is cause him trouble…"<br>"You don't cause him trouble…" He said placing his hand on her shoulder.  
>Then Maria started to yell "YES I DO! Maybe he'd be better off if I wasn't here anymore!" Tears started coming down her cheeks.<br>Shadow looking angry, but put both his hands on her shoulders. "Don't say that! You're everything to him! You're his world!" He started, looking Maria directly in the eyes, "Imagine what it would be like for him if you weren't there!"  
>Then Shadow began to hug her tightly, Maria didn't know what to think, she wasn't expecting Shadow to do that…<br>"And I don't know what my life would be like if you weren't here anymore…" Shadow finishing his sentence. Then Maria closed her eyes and whisped;  
><em>"Thank you Shadow "<em>


	5. believe

It had been a few days since the power unit Shadow had been working on broke, and Shadow has been working on it for days without sleep trying to fix it. He wishes Maria would come in the lab to greet him, but he remembered that the professor banded her from the lab and she would never disobey her grandfather.  
>Shadow looked to the corner of his eye and saw Professor Gerald and Doctor Draco walking through the door. "How the unit coming along Shadow?" Professor Gerald asked.<br>"I haven't slept in days but I think I've finally gotten it finished.." Shadow answered with a soft yawn.  
>"That's wonderful! Now we can test the machine" said the Professor Gerald.<br>Shadow grabbed the power unit and put inside of the machine, and then the professor walked over to the far end of the machine and pulled a lever.  
>Shadow was looking at the machine and heard it start to work; he was looking at far right of the machine and started to see something come out. The Professor and Doctor Draco were staring with excitement, they must have gotten the results they were looking for.<br>Shadow just scratched his head and never did knew what the machine was supposes to do. When the machine was finished Shadow opened his eyes as wide as the could go, he saw these huge blue creatures.  
>"It's a success!" said the Professor. Shadow turned his head to the side and said "Umm..How did you make something like this?"<br>The professor crossed his arms and said "I created them with artificial chaos, I have been experimenting with it for a long time. I wanted to see If I could ever create life forms with it. But all my experiments failed I wasn't able to get enough power. But thanks to your chaos emerald and power unit I have perfected my experiment!"  
>Shadow looked at Doctor Draco and he was looking at the monsters with a sinister smile, Shadow just rolled his eyes. The professor put his hand on Shadow's shoulder and said "Shadow you deserve a nice long break."<br>Shadow bowed his head and left the lab, Shadow was walking around the ARK trying to find Maria and Ty. Then he finally found then sitting at a table in the food storage room. Maria was just sitting looking bored, but when she saw Shadow her head popped up in excitement.  
>"Hey shadow!" She exclaimed happily, her face nearly glowing with excitement.<br>"Hey Maria, Ty." He said looking at them," I have something to tell you."  
>Maria and Ty looked at each other, not knowing what was going on.<br>"I know what the machine does now, we finished it this morning." Shadow said with a smile.  
>"Really Shadow?" Asked Ty looking excited. Then Maria said; "Well don't keep it to yourself! Tell us shadow!" Maria said impatiently.<br>Shadow sat next to Ty at the table and started telling them about the machine, and the artificial chaos, and monsters. Maria looked at shadow in disbelief, "My grandfather made experimental monsters, I never knew he could make something like that.." Maria said looking a little worried.  
>Ty was looking excited and lifted his hands in the air, "That's so COOL! I wish I could have seen it! Sounds like something I could have seen on TV, but in real life!" Ty said giggling and fidgeting with excitement.<br>Shadow just chuckled a little. Shadow looked at Maria, who still looked worried, and said to her.  
>"Hey what's wrong? You look a little worried.."<br>Maria turned her head to Shadow, "I'm just worried about my grandfather around stuff like that, I mean anything could happen with those monsters!" She said sighing at the end of her sentence.  
>Shadow put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be fine," He said smiling to make sure she didn't worry.<br>"I hope your right."

Shadow was walking back to his room, when he saw Doctor Draco walking into the lab. Shadow thought to himself _"What's he doing?"_  
>Shadow looked through the window to the lab. He saw Draco, doing something and messing with the machine. Shadow walked in quietly, desperate not to be heard. He was hiding behind another one of the Professor's machine trying to hear what Draco was saying.<br>"That's right the experiment was a success." Draco said into some sort of communicator. Then he heard the person on the other end say; _"Are you sure?"_  
>"Yes he has created experimental monsters."<br>_"Should we come up?"_  
>"No, not yet I just need a little more time. I think he has something else hidden on this ARK."<br>_"What?"_  
>"I haven't found it yet."<br>_"Well then, destroy that new machine immediately..!"_  
>"Understood."<br>Doctor Draco opened up the machine, and started to pull the wires out from its sockets.  
>Shadow then got angry and ran up to Draco, Pushing him to the ground.<br>"What the hell are you doing Draco?" Shadow yelled angrly.  
>Draco, furious at Shadow stood up in front of Shadow " I TOLD YOU TO MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" He yelled furious, punching Shadow in the face. Shadow fell over, feeling blood drip from his mouth.<br>Draco was about ready to punch Shadow again, when Shadow dodged it and punched Draco.  
>Draco ran into Shadow, pinning him to the wall , He started to punch him in the face. Shadow managed to get out of Draco's grip at him. And pushed him to the ground, he was just about to attack him again, when the Professor and a few other workers walked in.<br>"What the hell is going on here?" The Professor asked confused at the situation.  
>Draco got up onto his feet and brushed himself off, "Shadow and Me got into a argument and then Shadow attacked me!" Draco lied.<br>"Shadow is this true?" Professor asked Shadow, looking directly at him.  
>"No!" Shadow shouted, he looked in the corner of his eye to see Maria and Ty looking at him through a window.<br>"I don't care what happed! I want you two to make up and then get out of my site for the day!" The Professor said, angry.  
>Shadow and Draco walked up to each other and then they both bowed their heads and said they were sorry. Then the professor pointed his finger to the door, "Leave at once," He said to the both of them.<br>They were both walking out of the lab, when the Professor called for Draco. But Shadow didn't care what he had to say to Draco, so he just kept walking.  
>When he came out of the lab, Maria and ty were standing outside the door waiting for Shadow. Maria stared at Shadow "Shadow you're bleeding!" Maria said pointing that out.<br>"I'm fine," Shadow said keeping it cool.  
>Ty looked up at Shadow "What happened in there Shadow?"<br>Well, there was no use keeping this to himself now.  
>"I saw Doctor Draco walking into the lab and I heard him talking to someone on a phone, or some kind of device. But he was trying to destroy the machine, so I tried to stop him that's when he got angry and attacked me. I think that Doctor's up to no good!" Shadow said to them, telling the story.<br>"No, their must have been a misunderstanding! Doctor Draco would never do that, he's been on the ARK for years! I'm sorry Shadow, but I don't think Draco could ever do something like that." Maria said looking at Shadow.  
>Shadow then got angry, "So you think I'm lying? Don't you?" He said raising his voice.<br>"I never said that Shadow! I'm just saying maybe you thought he was going to destroy the machine but he was really trying to fix it! And maybe he was talking to a family member on the phone or something!" Maria yelled back.  
>Shadow wiped the blood from his mouth, "Fine, believe that Doctor over me!" Shadow said running to his room. Maria tried reaching out to Shadow, "Wait!" She yelled, but he was already far away. She dropped her head in disappointment.<br>"I'm sorry Shadow, I just don't believe Draco would ever do something like that…"


	6. the truth

Shadow was in his room, sitting at his desk. He was working on one of his inventions. Shadow couldn't keep focused, he just couldn't believe that Maria didn't believe him about Doctor Draco.  
>Shadow was so filled with anger that he through what he was working on at the wall. <em>"How could she believe that Doctor over me? If only she knew what he was planning!" <em>Shadow thought to himself, _"I have to find out what he's planning, for all I know we could all be in danger! It's up to me to find out what's going on.." _Shadow was walking down the hall looking into each room, trying to find him but he was nowhere in site.  
>"Where is that doctor? He couldn't have just vanished…" Than Shadow crossed his arms trying to think of where he was. Then he feels an arm touch his shoulder. Shadow turned his head quickly a little startled, then he saw that it was the Professor.<br>"Are you looking for something Shadow?" The Professor asked. Shadow shook his head; "Yeah, have you seen Doctor Draco around?" He asked. "I have a question I need to ask him."  
>"Yes I have I just sent him to the lab to check on the machine." The Professor said looking back.<br>Shadow opened his eyes in shock; Shadow knew that Draco was going to destroy the machine! He put a fake smile to trick the Professor, and "Thank you Professor," He said. Shadow ran down the hall almost bumping into the other workers, Shadow snuck into the lab trying not to be heard. He saw Draco as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, Shadow hid under a table trying to listen to the conversation.  
>"Hello? This is Draco, get me the GUN commander on the phone." Draco started to say. Shadow opened his eyes as wide as they could go, "He's been working for GUN this whole time?"<br>"Yes I am about to finish destroying the machine, No I haven't found his secret machine yet it must be around here somewhere…Yes I'll call you back when my mission is complete."  
>Shadow came out from under the desk, "So that's what you've been up to Draco! You've been a spy this whole time!" He yelled, looking angry at the Doctor. "The professor trusted you and you betrayed him!" Draco had an evil smile on his face, "Of course the professor trusted me, had to earn his trust so I could learn about all of his machines. He told me about almost all of them but he never told me about his hidden invention somewhere on this ARK, but that doesn't matter anymore I'm about to complete my mission! And I'm not going to let a child get in my way!" Draco yelled. Shadow rolled his eyes and "I won't let you get away with this!" He said.<br>Shadow ran up to Draco and was about to punch, but Draco dodged him quickly and then pulled a knife out of his pocket. Shadow looked in horror as Draco sliced him in the arm, and then began repeatedly swinging the knife at Shadow. He kept trying to dodge the knife but he ended up getting sliced right on his face!  
>Shadow tackled Draco to the ground he managed to get the knife out of his hand and sliced Draco on his hand. Shadow heard the lab doors open and then he saw; The Professor, Maria, Ty, and the workers starring at Shadow in horror.<br>"What is going on in here?" The Professor asked.  
>Draco pointed at Shadow "Shadow! He tried to kill me; he pulled out a knife while I was checking on the machine! He would have killed me if you hadn't showed up!" Draco lied.<br>"Workers restrain him!" The Professor yelled pointing at Shadow.  
>Two of the workers grabbed Shadow's arms and were leading him out of the lab. Shadow was struggling to get away, but he couldn't. "No you've got it all wrong! Draco's the one you want! Let me go!" He yelled and then he looked up at Maria "You believe me don't you Maria?" He asked, looking for someone to prove he's innocent. But Maria turned her head away from Shadow; she wasn't believing a word he said. "Maria PLEASE! I'm innocent! MARIA!".<p> 


End file.
